


want to wake up and see your face

by xxlilacniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilacniall/pseuds/xxlilacniall
Summary: Spring drabble prompt: heat up---a quiet morning and a nice spring day





	want to wake up and see your face

The sun shines through the curtains, finally deciding to come out from behind the clouds. 

Louis is awake, watching Harry sleep peacefully, carefully running his fingers through the curly hair. The alarm rings. 

A quiet good morning is whispered, and after a quick peck on the lips a new day can finally start. 

They make breakfast together, a routine that’s been perfected throughout the years. Eating the pancakes, they talk about anything and everything while the birds outside sing their unique song. 

The weather outside is warm. Maybe later today they will go out for a picnic in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked this please leave kudos and comments. you can find me on [tumblr](http://lxuis-tomlinsxn.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
